Le retour du Road Knight
by Lulumy
Summary: Alors que Levy et Gajeel travaillent pour le conseil magique, Jura leur confie une mission: mettre fin au trafic de rhodonite qui a commencé dans la ville de Crocus. Pour débusquer les trafiquants, ils devront travailler avec une vieille connaissance: Mash, l'ami d'enfance de Gajeel. Je conseille d'avoir déjà lu le spin-off  Road Knight  pour comprendre cette fic.
1. Chapitre 1

_Je n'écris pas souvent de note en début de chapitre, mais j'ai deux choses à préciser._

_ La première, c'est que, ayant d'abord lu les chapitres en scan, j'ai hésité longtemps entre utiliser « Mash » (le prénom usuel dans les traductions de scan) ou « Mathew » (la traduction officielle du prénom). Je me suis décidée en me disant que de toute façon, je disais « Levy » et pas « Reby ». Je m'excuse donc si vous étiez habitué à appeler ce personnage « Matthew » et pas « Mash ». _

_ La deuxième chose est un petit détail dans ma fic, mais c'est très important en ce qui me concerne. J'ai tenté de corriger ce qui était pour moi une **ENORME** erreur du spin-off _**Road Knight**_ . Ceux qui l'ont lu savent que Gajeel frappe Levy et Lilly au point de les mettre K.O. L'histoire ne donnera **jamais** d'explication à cet acte, que Levy pardonnera presque tout de suite à Gajeel, sans même qu'il s'excuse. En ce qui me concerne, c'est un manquement très grave, impardonnable, à tout ce qui fait le personnage de Gajeel, et sa relation avec Levy. Parce que si Gajeel est capable de frapper Levy à nouveau, alors il n'a pas eu d'évolution depuis l'arc de Phantom Lord. Et si Levy peut lui pardonner aussi facilement de l'avoir frappée, alors son amour pour Gajeel devient vraiment malsain. D'autant que ce développement n'est pas raccord avec le manga : dans le chapitre 485, Gajeel dit clairement que son pire souvenir est bien celui où il a blessé Levy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le scénariste du _Road Knight_ s'est montré aussi mauvais. Mais j'ai tâché d'inventer, pour moi-même, une explication cohérente (autant que faire se peut)et de faire comme si cet élément du spin-off n'existait pas. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 1_

Le soleil brillait sur la cour d'entraînement du conseil magique. Une bonne cinquantaine de sous-officiers s'entraînaient, par groupe, sous les yeux de Panther Lilly et de Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel retint un soupir d'ennui. Ce boulot, entraîner une unité avec l'aide Panther Lilly, aurait dû être plus marrant.

_Si ça continue, je vais leur montrer moi-même comment se taper dessus. Grogna le dragon slayer.

_Hem... Mauvaise idée. Tu les réduirais tous en miettes en quelques minutes.

Il se détourna de la cour où s'entraînaient laborieusement les soldats pour jeter un œil à la tête désabusée de Gajeel.

_C'est un peu ta faute, tu sais. Ton dernier boulot était de retrouver les prisonniers en fuite, après la destruction de la prison. Tu as peut-être trop bien travaillé. Maintenant, ils sont tous retournés à leur place...

_Tous, à part Cobra et les autres de Gilmoire Hearts. Marmonna Gajeel.

_Mhm. Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé...

Gajeel cherchait comment détourner le sujet – il avait quand même du mal à admettre qu'il avait tout simplement laissé Cobra filer et rejoindre Crime Sorcerer – quand il _la_ sentit arriver derrière eux.

_Coucou les gars ! Fit Levy.

_Yo. Répondit-il sans la regarder.

Il tachât de ne pas respirer trop fort. Que personne ne sache qu'il voulait juste inspirer son parfum.

_Gajeel, tu n'aurais pas encore oublié de remplir tes rapports ?

_Quels rapports ? C'est vraiment chiant. Grogna t-il en retour.

_L'intérêt de travailler pour un organisme gouvernemental, c'est toute la paperasse qui en découle. Chantonna t-elle ironiquement.

Il la regarda lui tendre une brasse de papier, en lui souriant. Si intérieurement il se sentit fondre sous ses yeux noisette, son visage resta de marbre.

_C'est quoi, encore ?

_Fiches individuelles. Il faut observer les capacités et atouts de chaque membre de cette unité, et les remplir. Et ça, tu ne pourras pas me le refiler !

Le mage grogna encore, mais capitula. Il lui prenait les papiers des mains alors qu'un jeune homme s'avançait vers eux. Grand, blond, élancé, c'était un gradé, mis sous les ordres du dragon slayer. Lilly avait pressentit qu'être aux ordres de Gajeel Redfox déplaisait fortement à ce jeune officier. Non seulement Gajeel avait été gradé au rang de capitaine, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis six mois, mais en plus ils avaient le même age. Lilly cru se rappeler qu'il s'appelait Shaun.

_Capitaine Redfox, on dirait que Pitt a détraqué le testeur de force de magique, dans notre groupe.

Cette fois, Gajeel poussa un soupir de dépit.

_Comment a t-il fait ? Demanda Levy.

_Sûrement pas avec un excès de magie. Grommela Gajeel.

L'officier se tourna vers la jeune femme, tout sourire.

_Il n'était pas content de son score, je crois qu'il a dû... Surmener la machine, en pensant que ça allait améliorer les résultats.

Levy poussa un petit soupir.

_Très bien. Je vais passer au service technique, ils vous en amèneront une autre.

_Ce serait vraiment parfait, lieutenant. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire mielleux qui fit ciller Gajeel.

Levy s'en alla, non sans avoir répété à Gajeel de remplir la paperasse. Le dragon slayer la regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi fallait-il que dès qu'elle soit à proximité...

_Ma parole, ça c'est une jolie vue ! S'exclama l'officier à ses côtés. Pas grand monde au balcon, mais quand elle se retourne... Et quelles jambes d'enfer... J'irai peut-être la coincer contre un mur, un de ces quatre, voir ce qu'elle cache sous son manteau. Ça doit valoir le coup d'œil.

Lilly s'était complètement figé. Ses yeux abasourdis allaient de Shaun à Gajeel. Le dragon slayer n'avait pas bronché.

De l'autre côté de la cour, Levy disparut dans le bâtiment.

_Lilly, tiens moi ça. Fit Gajeel en lui fourrant ses papiers dans les bras, avec un calme effarant.

_Gajeel... Attends un peu, tu...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le dragon slayer envoya son poing dans la figure du jeune officier.

Il n'avait pas cherché à retenir son coup. Craquement, geyser de sang. Le blondinet était effondré au sol.

_Bais... Que... Bon nez...

Tous les soldats et officiers s'étaient interrompus et regardaient, stupéfaits, le sous-officier Shaun à terre, la main sur son nez cassé, la chemise déjà couverte de sang.

Gajeel, les poings serrés, fit face à toute l'unité.

_Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde ! Rugit-il. Le prochain que j'entends faire une allusion déplacée sur Levy Mcgarden, il aura affaire à moi!

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration, d'où percèrent des bruit de déglutition çà et là. Gajeel était vraiment terrifiant quand il était furieux.

Lentement, les membres de l'unité reprirent leur entraînement, secoués par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Shaun peinait à se relever. Gajeel le saisit par le col.

__Toi_, si jamais tu poses un doigt sur elle, je m'assurerais que tu ne touches plus jamais _rien_. Compris ?

Le blondinet hocha lentement la tête, du sang dégoulinant de son menton, et Gajeel le lâcha. Il retomba à terre comme une loque.

Lilly n'avait bougé. Gajeel lui reprit les papiers des mains.

_Bon, on le fait ce boulot ou quoi ? Grogna t-il.

oooo

Gajeel toqua à la porte ouverte du bureau qu'occupait Levy. C'était une vaste pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés de registres. Elle était penchée sur un énorme dossier, ses lunettes de vent sur le nez pour le lire plus vite.

_Yo ! Tiens, j'ai rempli tes fichues fiches.

Levy haussa un sourcil, sans lever la tête.

_Tu as mis moins de temps que je ne pensais. Tu as dit quoi aux soldats pour qu'ils le fassent ?

_Tch !

Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

_Pose-les dans un coin, j'ai bientôt terminé.

Gajeel s'exécuta, et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Il adorait la regarder travailler. Quand elle ferma le dossier et le regarda, il ne détourna pas la tête. Elle rosit un peu en constatant qu'il l'avait dévisagée, et sourit. Gajeel sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

_On repart en mission sur le terrain. Déclara Levy. Jura m'a demandé d'étudier ce dossier avant d'aller le voir...

_Ah ? Ça va être intéressant au moins ? Grogna le mage de fer.

_Oh, ça va forcément t'intéresser. A mon avis, Jura ne nous donne pas cette mission uniquement parce que tu es le plus compétent sur le terrain... Il doit savoir que tu as un lien avec cette histoire.

_Comment ça ? Fit Gajeel, réellement intrigué.

Levy hésita, avant de répondre.

_Il s'agit d'un trafic de rhodonite, Gajeel. Ici, à Crocus.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa surprise.

_Cette merde est arrivée à la capitale !

Levy comprit qu'il soit irrité. Il s'était employé à empêcher que la drogue ne se répande dans le pays depuis la ville de Denish. Mais Levy savait qu'il serait encore plus déterminé à stopper le trafic à Crocus.

_Jura m'a informé qu'un des rares prisonniers qui ne s'est pas échappé aura des contacts solides pour nous aider. On devra travailler avec lui.

_Un indic ?

_En quelque sorte.

_Bon.

Le dragon slayer se leva.

_Autant y aller tout de suite.

oo

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au bureau qu'occupait Jura.

_Ah, vous voilà ! Vous avez étudié le dossier que je vous ai remis, tous les deux ?

_Disons que je l'ai étudié, et que Gajeel s'en remettra à moi. Fit Levy avec un petit sourire.

Jura leva les yeux au ciel.

_Passons ! Comme indiqué dans le dossier, les premières traces de rhodonite en ville remontent environs à la chute du conseil. Le réseau principal serait au sein même de la capitale... Ainsi que la tête pensante. L'homme qui va vous aider a une idée assez précise de son identité...

_Et c'est qui, ce type sensé nous aider ? S'enquit Gajeel.

_Hé bien...

Des coups retentirent à la porte.

_Vous allez le découvrir tout de suite... Entrez !

Un soldat fit alors entrer un homme aux cheveux jaune paille, dans les vingt-cinq ans, mal rasé, le visage nonchalant. Ses yeux pâles se posèrent sur un Gajeel stupéfait.

_Hé ben. Dit Mash avec un sourire décontracté. J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas. Toi, au conseil... Tout arrive !

_Mash ! C'est toi, l'indic ?!

_C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous confier cette mission en particulier. Déclara Jura. J'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais très bien Mash, Gajeel-kun.

_Oh ça oui, on se connaît ! Affirma gaiement Mash.

Gajeel restait sur ses gardes.

_Étant donné que cet homme a lui-même dirigé un réseau de rhodonite par le passé, il en connaît le fonctionnement...

_Et je sais où trouver tous les types susceptibles de diriger le nouveau. On dirait qu'on va bosser ensemble, mon pote !

_On dirait.

Levy observa Gajeel. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement content de voir son ami d'enfance. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, avant que Grey ne ramène Mash en prison...

_Vous serez tous les deux chargés de cette mission. Compléta Jura.

_Seulement nous deux ? Releva Gajeel. Et Lilly ?

_Désolé, Gajeel-kun. J'ai besoin de Lilly pour continuer l'entraînement des troupes. Tu pourras faire appel à lui, mais seulement si tu as besoin d'un détachement de soldats.

Lilly était son partenaire et son meilleur ami, il n'aimait pas travailler sans lui. Levy n'eut pas de mal à voir qu'il était un peu dépité. Mais quelque chose la tiraillait.

_Et... Tu vas nous aider sans contre-partie ? Demanda la jeune femme à Mash.

Mash émit un petit rire.

_Je suis un type sympa, mais j'avoue que j'attends quand même un truc en retour.

_Une remise de peine ? Devina Gajeel, en se tournant vers Jura, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_En additionnant les peines, sur quatorze ans, il lui reste exactement six années et trois mois à purger. Mais si grâce à lui nous parvenons à démanteler complètement le réseau, le conseil considérera sa peine comme payée. Il sera libéré, sous réserve de voir régulièrement un conseiller judiciaire pendant deux ans.

_Mouais. Fit Gajeel. Mais à l'origine, Mash n'était pas en prison pour un trafic illicite de drogue...

_Je le sais bien. Répondit Jura d'une voix douce. Sache que cette décision a été longuement réfléchie.

Levy vit, à la tête de Gajeel, que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à demander pourquoi Mash avait atterrit en prison en premier lieu. Apparemment, ce n'était pas très beau.

_Bon, et si on commençait tout de suite ? S'exclama Mash d'un ton enjoué. Je sais exactement où on peut débuter !

Ils sortirent aussitôt, après avoir salué Jura. Mais Gajeel retint Levy, le temps de laisser Mash avancer. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de se retourner pour constater que le dragon slayer soufflait quelque chose à la jeune femme, qui hocha la tête.

_Ben alors, tu lui souffles des mots d'amour ?

Levy rougit, tandis que de la fumée sortait des oreilles de Gajeel.

_Bon, elle est où ta première piste ? Grogna t-il en le devançant.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Un bar, vraiment ?

_Alors, premièrement, c'est une piste très sérieuse. Ensuite, je me souviens même plus de mon dernier verre...

Gajeel grogna, et empoigna la chope qu'un serveur venait de lui mettre sous le nez.

_On peut savoir pourquoi ta copine n'est pas venue ? Je croyais que c'était aussi sa mission...

_Levy avait un truc à terminer. De la paperasse. Elle en fait tout le temps. Éluda t-il.

_Tu te la tape ?

Gajeel s'étrangla avec sa bière. Mash afficha un air satisfait en le voyant tousser.

_Que... Qu'est-ce que... T'as dit ?! S'étouffa t-il.

_Pardon, j'aurais pas du le dire comme ça. Fit Mash, faussement désolé devant l'air furibond de son ami. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je pensais que vous étiez ensemble !

_Et je peux savoir ce que tu as « entendu » ? Gronda Gajeel.

_Hé bien, d'après les soldats qui m'ont amené depuis la prison... Pas plus tard que ce matin, t'aurais défoncé un type qui aurait fait une allusion bien salace sur elle.

Gajeel se raidit.

_Et puis, franchement Gajeel... Tu crois que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as dit, à Denish ?

Gajeel s'en souvenait parfaitement.

OO

Quand Gajeel était allé à Denish pour sortir Mash du pétrin, Levy n'avait pas tardé à débarquer avec Lilly. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un Gajeel menaçant, qui n'avait pas hésité à les frapper.

Sauf que l'homme qui les avait frappé n'était pas Gajeel.

Mash avait utilisé une potion assez particulière – et très rare – pour prendre l'apparence de son ami. Levy avait compris tout de suite que ce n'était pas le dragon slayer qui l'avait frappée. Quand Gajeel avait appris que quelqu'un avait pris son apparence pour blesser ses amis – et pas n'importe lesquels – , juste après avoir découvert que son ami était responsable du trafic de rhodonite, il avait vite recollé les morceaux de l'énigme.

Le dragon slayer revit très précisément la scène.

_« Est-ce que... Tu vas me livrer au conseil ? Ou tu as l'intention... De me tuer ? » avait demandé Mash, une fois battu._

_Gajeel avait serré les dents._

_« Tch ! Arrête de bafouiller. T'as tout fait pour m'énerver. Tu méritais bien que je te cognes ! »_

_Il s'était penché vers lui, pour n'être pas entendu des autres._

_« Mais je te préviens, avait-il continué Gajeel d'une voix froide comme la mort. Si tu touches encore un seul cheveu de Levy, je te le ferai payer très cher. »_

Bien sûr, le dragon slayer n'avait quand même pas manqué de le tirer d'affaire face au vrai trafiquant qui voulait lui faire porter le chapeau.

OO

_Non seulement cette femme est venue jusqu'à Denish parce qu'elle se souciait de toi, mais en plus tu as littéralement explosé quand tu as su que je l'avais malencontreusement blessée... Et maintenant je te retrouve au conseil, avec elle !

Gajeel poussa un grondement sourd.

_Premièrement, c'était tout sauf malencontreux de ta part. Ensuite, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi !

_Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, je peux tenter ma chance ? Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas été avec une fille !

Le regard noir que lui lança Gajeel lui confirma ce qu'il devinait.

_T'affole pas, mon vieux. Fit-il, un peu nerveusement. J'ai aucune intention de marcher sur tes plates-bandes.

_Levy n'est pas... Oh, et puis merde. On bosse, ou je te ramène en taule ?

ooooo

Quand Gajeel rentra chez lui, assez tard dans la soirée, il trouva Levy et Lilly attablés devant un thé. Enfin, Levy devant un thé, et Lilly devant un jus de kiwi. Il n'en fut pas étonné outre mesure, espérant justement trouver la jeune femme chez lui.

_Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? Lui demanda le dragon slayer.

_Oui. Je suis passée pour te donner moi-même les renseignements. Mais toi d'abord, raconte.

Gajeel s'affala dans son canapé.

_Il m'a amené dans un bar où il pouvait rencontrer un type qui le mettrait en contact avec un proche de Vodka Killer.

_Il veut retrouver Vodka Killer ?

_Mash est certain que c'est lui qui est à la tête de tout le réseau.

_Mais il n'était pas en prison, lui aussi ? S'étonna Lilly.

_D'après Mash, il en est sortit... Et de façon tout à fait légale ! Je me demande bien comment c'est possible...

_Ça tombe bien, comme tu m'as demandé de vérifier la conduite de Mash en prison, j'en ai profité pour me pencher sur le cas de Vodka Killer également. Répliqua Levy.

Gajeel la regarda, surpris. Sa capacité à anticiper les choses l'étonnait toujours.

_Et alors, tu as trouvé quoi ?

_Pour Vodka, il est bien sortit de prison avant Mash. Et pour cause, il a versé un pot de vin assez conséquent... A l'ancien président du conseil magique en personne.

_Le même qui pactisé avec les démons ?! S'exclama Lilly.

_Lui-même. Acquiesça la jeune femme. Il est donc sortit depuis presque un an. Il n'est resté que trois mois en prison.

Gajeel ne cacha pas sa colère.

_Quelle pourriture ! Mash a pris beaucoup plus, alors que c'était Vodka qui menait le réseau !

Il croisa les bras, tenta de se calmer.

_Bon. Donc, il pourrait très bien avoir repris le trafic de rhodonite. Et Mash ?

_C'est un peu compliqué, pour Mash. Les dossiers de la prison sont incomplets, la plupart ont du être détruits durant l'attaque du conseil par les démons. Il a fait pas mal de visites à l'infirmerie : être en manque de drogue a du le faire beaucoup souffrir. A priori, il a été un détenu exemplaire. Pas d'ami proche, pas de camarade de cellule régulier...

_Des visites ?

_Là encore, les registres sont incomplets. Je n'ai pu recouper que quelques visites, très irrégulières, de deux personnes.

La jeune femme sortit un carnet de sa poche, dans lequel elle avait pris des notes.

_Romi Lesnow, et Brom Wilnes. Sur le registre, il y a juste indiqué que ce sont des « connaissances ». Ça ne te dit rien ?

Gajeel fit non de la tête, mais Levy continuait à fixer les deux noms, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à en tirer.

_J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe avec ces types. J'ai beau avoir cherché, je n'ai rien trouvé sur eux. Mais en attendant...

Elle rangea son carnet de note, et regarda le dragon slayer en face.

_Gajeel, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas confiance à Mash ?

_Tu crois que je ne lui fais pas confiance ?

_Tu m'as demandé de me renseigner sur ce qu'il a fait en prison, depuis qu'il y est retourné ! Même un idiot l'aurait compris. Et je ne suis pas idiote.

Gajeel poussa un soupir.

_Je lui fais confiance... Dans une certaine mesure.

_Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait ?

Gajeel retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas très envie de reparler de ce que Mash avait fait à Denish.

_C'est à dire ? Demanda t-il prudemment.

_Hé bien, pour aller en prison il y a quelques années !

« Merde. », pensa t-il. Un autre sujet qu'il n'aurait pas voulu aborder.

_Tu t'es renseigné là-dessus aussi ? Grogna t-il.

Panther Lilly fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'à fait Mash pour mériter la prison, avant le trafic de drogue ?

Levy dévisagea Gajeel avec insistance.

_Il a tué plusieurs personnes. Finit-il par lâcher avec réticence. Je l'ai appris, juste avant... Un peu avant d'entrer à Fairy Tail.

Il avait faillit dire « juste avant de déclencher la guerre contre Fairy Tail ». Mais ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Et ce souvenir en particulier, il ne voulait pas en revoir l'ombre dans les yeux de Levy.

Celle-ci continuait à le regarder. Elle avait découvert par elle-même les circonstances des meurtres, et elle aurait voulu savoir ce que Gajeel en pensait. Mash était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Voyant que Gajeel n'ajoutait rien, elle finit par jeter un œil à l'horloge pendue au mur.

_Zut, il est tard. Je devrais déjà être rentrée.

Elle se leva, et Gajeel la raccompagna à la porte. Avant de le quitter, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui la taraudait.

_Gajeel, est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait tuer à nouveau ?

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

_Mash a toujours agit par nécessité. Dit-il lentement. C'est en partie pour ça que je continue à me méfier de lui... Mais là, pour lui, la nécessité c'est de pouvoir être libre.

_Donc tu lui fais confiance pour nous aider pour cette mission... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer à nouveau.

_On peut dire ça.

Il la regarda bien en face.

_C'est pour ça que si jamais tu dois être seule avec lui, je veux que tu restes sur tes gardes.

Levy sourit doucement.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle. J'en ai bien l'intention.

Il hocha la tête, et Levy s'en alla.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle se gifla intérieurement. Chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, elle se prenait à espérer. Espérer qu'il finisse par la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

C'était stupide, vraiment. Il tenait à elle, il se préoccupait d'elle, c'était déjà bien, non ? C'était tellement, pour elle, d'être avec lui et Lilly au conseil... Gajeel ne la voyait pas comme autre chose qu'une amie proche. Il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse, pensa t-elle tristement.

oo

Gajeel referma la porte, et sentit Lilly dans son dos.

_Tu aurais pu en profiter pour l'embrasser. Dit-il l'exceed, sarcastique.

Le dragon slayer vira au rouge, et de la fumée lui sortit des oreilles.

_Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça ! Cria t-il, hors de lui, avant d'aller se coucher.

_Vous êtes aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre, tous les deux ! S'exclama son partenaire, alors que la porte claquait.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

Le lendemain, Mash les emmena dans un des quartiers mal famés de Crocus. Pour plus de discrétion, Gajeel et Levy étaient habillés en civil.

_Voilà, c'est ici qu'habite Kurt, une de mes... connaissances, dirons-nous. Déclara t-il en se frottant les yeux, devant une bâtisse décrépite. En tout cas, c'est la bonne adresse...

_Et ce Kurt peut nous mener droit à Vodka ? S'enquit Levy.

_Peut-être pas directement, mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus sûr comme piste pour le trouver.

_On prend. Déclara Gajeel.

Il frappa à la porte délabrée, et une vieille femme édentée ouvrit.

_Salut ! Dit Mash. Kurt est là ?

_Nan. C'est pourquoi ?

_On aimerait lui parler. Dit gentiment Levy.

_Hé ben il est pas là.

Gajeel retint la porte au moment où elle allait la fermer.

_Conseil magique. Déclara t-il, bien qu'il n'ait rien pour le prouver. On va quand même entrer et jeter un œil.

Il poussa la porte et entra de force, malgré les protestations de Mash et de la vieille. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle mentait. Et Gajeel suivait toujours son instinct.

C'était un vrai taudis, couvert de poussière. Alors que Levy et Mash entraient à sa suite et tentaient de calmer la vieille femme, le dragon slayer tendit l'oreille.

Des bruits de pas, à l'étage, lui firent lever la tête.

_Il est au dessus. Déduisit-il.

_Nan ! J'vous dit qu'il est pas là...

Trop tard, Gajeel avait filé dans les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair. Deux secondes plus tard, un type fut jeté dans les escaliers, et s'écrasa littéralement à leurs pieds.

_Le fameux Kurt, je suppose. Déclara Gajeel en descendant les marches avec un sourire satisfait. Il essayait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre !

L'homme releva la tête. Il arborait un visage plutôt usé par la vie, et Levy estima qu'il avait l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il fusilla Mash des yeux.

_Mash, c'est toi qui a amené Redfox ! Cracha t-il. Espèce de sale traître ! Tu peux être sûr que quand _il_ va l'apprendre...

_Ouais, ouais, on connaît la suite. Coupa Sèchement Gajeel.

_Vous pouvez pas m'arrêter, vous avez rien contre moi ! Cria Kurt.

_Ah ouais ?

Gajeel l'empoigna par le col et le secoua, ce qui fit rouler un petit sachet en tissu sur le sol, que Levy ramassa et ouvrit.

_On dirait bien que si. Dit-elle, en faisant glisser des petites billes dans sa main. Il y a bien une vingtaine de pastilles là-dedans... Gajeel n'aura qu'à la sentir pour confirmer que c'est de la rhodonite.

Levy ne manqua pas le regard nerveux de Mash sur les billes qu'elle tenait. Elle les remit dans le sachet, et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de regarder Kurt, que Gajeel avait lâché par terre.

_Rien que pour ça, tu peux prendre dix ans. Déclara t-elle. Mais si tu parles, je pourrais peut-être t'éviter la prison. A toi de voir...

Le regard nerveux de Kurt passa de la jeune femme, à Gajeel, puis Mash. La vieille s'était volatilisée.

_Autre option. Marmonna t-il.

_Hein ? Fit Gajeel.

Il n'aurait pas du le lâcher. Gajeel comprit au moment où il portait la main à la bouche. Avant qu'il ait pu intervenir, il avait croqué une pastille restée dans une de ses poches.

Tout se passa très vite. Kurt se jeta vers Levy, comptant sur le fait qu'elle serait la plus faible des trois. Alors qu'il décollait du sol, Mash se jeta sur la jeune femme pour la projeter au sol et l'écarter du danger... Ce qui fut complètement inutile. Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de franchir les deux mètres qui le séparait de Levy. Le pilier de fer de Gajeel s'abattit sur son dos avec un craquement sinistre, alors même que ses pieds décollaient du sol.

_Attention ! Cria Mash, à moitié étendu sur Levy. Même si tu l'as blessé, la rhodonite l'empêche de ressentir la douleur !

Gajeel retira lentement son bras-pilier, restant aux aguets. Le type se releva, effectivement... Mais avec difficulté, le corps désarticulé.

_Il devrait avoir le dos en miette. Grogna Gajeel.

_M-Même p-pas mal. Ricana Kurt.

Avant de s'effondrer à terre.

_Wahou ! S'exclama Mash. Il a pris de la rhodonite, et tu l'as quand même mis K.O. en un coup ! Tu es vraiment...

_Heu... Mash ? Fit Levy d'une petite voix. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Tu m'écrases...

_Oh ! Désolé !

Il la regarda, un peu contrit, et sourit.

_Tu sens bon. Lâcha t-il, avant de se relever.

Sa réflexion fit rougir Levy, mais elle accepta sa main quand il l'aida à se redresser.

_Merci... Je n'aurais pas cru que tu pouvais être si rapide. Dit-elle une fois debout. Mais tu sais, je m'en serai très bien sortie !

Gajeel les regardait du coin de l'œil. Mash venait de protéger Levy, ce qui ne manquait pas de le surprendre... Mais il n'appréciait pas la proximité qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle.

_Ah ? En fait, c'était comme un réflexe. Déclara gaiement Mash en se frottant les yeux. Mais pour Gajeel aussi, pas vrai ? Vu comme il a tapé fort... Ajouta t-il en regardant son ami.

_Ouais... Je me suis pas retenu.

C'est vrai, Levy aurait sans doute pu tenir tête à ce type. Mais c'était instinctif chez lui, d'éliminer toute menace envers elle. Le problème étant que dans ce cas, il venait carrément de briser le dos de Kurt.

La jeune femme regarda l'homme à terre, un peu ennuyée.

_Bon. Le souci maintenant, c'est qu'on va devoir attendre qu'il revienne à lui pour l'interroger...

OoOoO

Ils l'avaient finalement amené en prison, quand Kurt revint à lui. Levy lui promit qu'en échange de renseignements, elle ferait venir un mage pour réparer son dos brisé par Gajeel. Elle n'aimait pas trop ces méthodes de tortionnaire, mais elle prit sur elle. La jeune mage omit simplement de mentionner le fait que, de toute façon, elle l'aurait fait soigner. Et pas uniquement parce que c'était la loi. Mais au moins, ça évitait d'utiliser un serum de vérité.

_D'accord. Capitula t-il. Je sais pas où est Vodka, mais je sais comment remonter à lui. Pour ça, vous devez mettre la main sur le prochain stock de rhodonite... Son premier bras-droit, Miles Brown, est toujours avec les stocks.

_Et ils sont où ces stocks ?

_L'endroit change tout le temps. Si voulez les trouver, vous devez aller au _Le Sanglier qui boit_.

_C'est quoi, le nom d'un pub ? Demanda Levy.

_Ouais... Le barman fait partie des principaux distributeurs de la drogue. Miles envoie un gars qui passe au bar, il fait passer une enveloppe avec l'endroit où se trouve le stock, et les instructions à respecter pour ne pas se faire repérer. Puis le barman la fait passer à un autre contact, qui y va pour prendre sa part à distribuer. Le jour du passage change toutes les semaines, lui aussi.

_Mhm. Fit Levy, songeuse. Une enveloppe avec un nom dessus, ça me semble peu prudent comme moyen de communication.

_Le message est codé.

Kurt eut un sourire mauvais.

_Et je connais pas le code. Y'a que le contact du barman et Miles qui le connaissent. Mais je sais que c'est du haut niveau, il faudrait deux jours à un expert pour le décoder.

Mash pesta, mais à sa grande surprise, Levy et Gajeel ne semblaient pas très émus par la nouvelle.

_Et le gars que Miles envoie, il ressemble à quoi ? S'enquit Gajeel.

_La cinquantaine, brun, le nez cassé. Drogué. Il vous mènera pas aux stock, il connaît pas l'endroit. Miles doit pas lui faire passer l'enveloppe en main propre. C'est juste un facteur.

_Logique. Dit Levy. Il ne faudrait pas que tout ce petit monde soit directement relié.

Ils quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire, et Levy fit tout de suite appeler le médecin. Gajeel réfléchit quelques instants, pendant que Mash se frottait énergiquement les paupières.

_Tu as mal aux yeux ? Lui demanda Levy. Tu n'arrêtes pas de les frotter, depuis ce matin.

_Ouais... Marmonna t-il. Des allergies. Je passerai prendre un traitement tout à l'heure.

Il avait les yeux assez rouges et irrités, à présent. Gajeel prit la parole.

_Vu qu'on sait pas quand ce gars passera au bar, je vais y aller dès maintenant pour surveiller les lieux. Il finira bien par se pointer.

_Tu vas pas y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe, ça peut prendre une semaine ! Protesta Mash. On va se relayer, tous les deux.

_On est trois. Leur signala Levy.

Mash lui lança un regard gêné.

_Ne le prends pas mal, mais... Vu l'emplacement du pub, les gens s'étonneraient de voir une jolie fille traîner dans le coin. Tu attirerais tout de suite l'attention.

Levy leva les yeux aux ciel, excédée, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Mash avait sans doute raison.

_Très bien. Je vous attendrai un peu plus loin. Espérons que cet homme ne mette pas longtemps à se montrer !


	4. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4_

Cela faisait deux jours que Gajeel et Mash étaient en filature au pub _Le Sanglier qui boit_, dans un quartier mal famé de Crocus, quand le fameux type qu'ils attendaient se montra.

Gajeel était au fond du pub, dans l'ombre, vêtu d'un manteau sombre qui couvrait son visage – comme près de la moitié des clients, ce qui tombait bien. Le type avait lui aussi un manteau de ce genre, mais la capuche baissée découvrait son visage, et le nez cassé mit Gajeel en alerte.

Il ne parla pas au barman. Il commanda un verre au serveur, et quand sa chope arriva, il fit discrètement passer une enveloppe, en même temps qu'un billet. Une fois au comptoir, l'enveloppe laissée sur le plateau fut ramassée par le barman, l'air de rien, qui la glissa dans sa poche.

Parfait.

Gajeel attendit patiemment que le barman quitte la salle pour partir lui aussi. Il fit le tour du bâtiment pour trouver le passage vers l'arrière boutique, et se glissa dans son ombre pour s'infiltrer sous la porte.

Alors qu'il se glissait sous la porte, il vit le barman entrer dans l'arrière-boutique. Celui-ci se contenta de cacher l'enveloppe entre deux caisses de bouteilles de bière avant de s'en aller.

Niveau discrétion, Gajeel n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Il récupéra l'enveloppe dès que le barman eut quitté la pièce, et partit avec.

Par hasard, c'était l'heure où Mash devait arriver pour le relayer, et il le croisa en tournant dans la rue suivante.

_C'est bon, je l'ai. Déclara t-il sans détour. On dégage.

Mash poussa un cri de surprise, et tâcha de rester sur les talons de son ami. Ils sortirent du quartier et marchèrent une dizaine de minutes. Dans un quartier un peu plus respectable, ils retrouvèrent Levy qui sirotait un thé à la terrasse d'un café.

_Ça y est. Lui dit Gajeel, lui jetant l'enveloppe sous le nez en guise de salut.

_Oui, ça y est, mais on est pas tiré d'affaire ! Protesta Mash. Il a dit que le code était très...

Il s'arrêta. Levy, sans se formaliser de l'arrivée de ses compagnons, ni écouté Mash, avait décacheté l'enveloppe dès que qu'elle l'avait vue, chaussé ses lunettes, et parcourait déjà les lignes codées. Elle se saisit d'un petit carnet et d'une plume, et commença à écrire, marmonnant pour elle-même des réflexions incompréhensibles.

_Je vois... Ce caractère n'est pas une lettre mais une syllabe... Celui-là par contre... Non, c'est un « a »... Mais ce symbole, c'est un leurre ? Non, ce n'est pas aussi poussé...

Mash la regardait, stupéfait. Il se tourna vers Gajeel, qui arborait un grand sourire satisfait.

_Laisse-la bosser, ce sera vite réglé. Elle a dit que ce serait plus facile que de réécrire des runes.

_Quoi ? Elle sait réécrire des runes ?!

_Gihi.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la jeune femme s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés. Elle relut ses notes, parcourut le message codé.

_Ça ne colle pas. Dit-elle.

_Ah, c'est le cryptage ? Proposa Mash. Tu as peut-être mal...

_Mon décryptage est absolument parfait. Coupa Levy, sans quitter ses papiers des yeux.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers eux, et releva ses lunettes sur sa tête.

_Gajeel, est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda t-elle en lui tendant la lettre. Pas de trace de magie ? Ou de jus de citron ? Rien de caché, derrière l'encre ?

Le dragon slayer renifla le papier.

_Non. Même pas l'odeur de celui qui l'a écrite.

Levy pesta.

_Alors on s'est fait mener en bateau.

_Comment ça ?

Levy prit une inspiration avant de commencer.

_Cette lettre, qui est sensée être très récente, parle d'un stock de rhodonite gardé dans un entrepôt au nom de Howland Frey, situé dans le dixième arrondissement de la capitale.

_Quel est le problème là-dedans ? Demanda Mash.

_Le problème, fit Levy d'un ton dur, c'est que cet entrepôt a déjà été débusqué... Il y a deux semaines. C'était dans le dossier que Jura-san m'a confié. Howland Frey a été arrêté, et toutes ses propriétés perquisitionnées et mises sous bonne garde. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que cet entrepôt contienne encore la moindre trace de rhodonite !

Gajeel poussa un juron, et Mash la dévisagea, ébahit.

_T'es vraiment incroyable. Souffla t-il. T'as retenu toutes ces informations...

_Je retiens tout ce que je lis.

Elle se leva.

_Tant pis pour la discrétion. Gajeel, on doit retourner au pub, et mettre directement la main sur le contact du barman.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et se leva à sa suite. Mash avait l'air complètement perdu.

_Mais... On y retourne, comme ça ? On devrait pas... Attendre, ou commencer une filature ?

_Non. Trancha Levy. On s'est fait rouler par cette lettre. C'était peut-être un leurre élaboré par simple précaution de leur part, mais on ne peut pas écarter l'éventualité d'avoir été repéré. Si c'est le cas...

_Autant parler directement au barman. Compléta Gajeel. Allons-y.

Mash ravala sa salive et les suivit en se frottant les yeux.

OoO

Gajeel n'allait pas faire de manière. Il les fit passer directement par l'arrière-boutique. La journée touchait à sa fin, le pub n'allait pas tarder à être plein à craquer. Le barman rangeait de la vaisselle avant le coup de feu du soir, et fut très surpris de les voir débarquer. Gajeel le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

_On va pas y aller par quatre chemin. Dit-il en guise de présentation. Où est le type qui doit aller récupérer la rhodonite ?

Le barman ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_Je... Je vois pas ce que...

Gajeel serra sa prise autour de son cou.

_Attention à ce que tu vas dire. Le prévint-il. Ça pourrait très mal...

A ce moment, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit.

_Hey, Morty, t'es là ? J'ai récupéré le courrier avec ton serveur, mais je devais passer te dire, pour la rhodonite... Mince, je tombe mal ?

Ils se retournèrent. Un homme d'âge mur venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et les regardait d'un air incertain.

Un sourire sournois fendit le visage de Gajeel.

_Gihi. Non, tu tombes très bien.

OoO

_Tu parles d'un coup de pot ! S'exclama Mash avec entrain, alors que Gajeel attachait les deux hommes inanimés. Tomber pile poil sur le type qu'on recherche !

Il s'agenouilla, et aida Gajeel à fouiller les poches de l'homme apparut quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre doute quant au fait qu'il s'agissait de celui qui devait reprendre le courrier. En les voyant, il avait bien essayé de fuir, mais le dragon slayer n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée.

_Et voilà. Dit ce dernier en sortant une enveloppe blanche d'une poche, qu'il tendit à Levy.

Elle s'en empara, et se posa aussitôt sur une caisse de bouteilles, les lunettes sur le nez et son bloc-note en main.

Gajeel vit alors Mash tirer un petit sachet en tissu d'une poche du type à terre. Le jeune homme regardait le paquet en tremblant violemment.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête du mage de fer.

_Mash ? Donne-moi ça, d'accord ?

Sa main se crispa sur le sachet. Gajeel tendit la main, mais laissa Mash prendre son temps. Celui-ci, la tête baissée, finit par avancer son bras, toujours tremblotant. Gajeel happa le sachet de rhodonite, et le fourra dans sa poche. Le bras de Mash retomba mollement.

_Ça va aller ?

_D-désolé. Marmonna Mash. Rien que le fait d'en avoir dans la main... C'est... C'est toujours dur, même après tous ces mois en prison.

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

_J'étais tellement dépendant quand on m'a ramené à l'ombre... Les premières semaines, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue. T'imagine pas la souffrance...

Gajeel le dévisagea un moment.

_Je te laissera pas replonger. Finit-il par dire. Compte là-dessus.

Son ami d'enfance eut un sourire triste devant son air déterminé.

_Je mérite pas un pote comme toi.

_Gihi ! Sans doute pas...

_Fini !

Ils se tournèrent vers Levy en même temps. La jeune femme releva ses lunettes avec un air satisfait.

_Cette fois-ci, c'est cohérent !

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit lacrima, qui afficha un énorme plan de la ville sur le sol.

_Selon les indications, l'endroit où se trouvent les stocks seraient... Ici. Dit-elle en indiquant un endroit sur la carte. Encore un entrepôt situé un endroit pas très bien fréquenté, on dirait.

_Génial ! S'exclama Mash. On y va quand ?


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

Évidemment, mettre la main sur tout un stock de rhodonite n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Après avoir amené les deux hommes au QG du conseil, Gajeel était allé voir Lilly, qui avait rapidement réunit une vingtaine d'hommes pour les accompagner. Le fait qu'il fasse nuit était un gros avantage, selon Levy. Ils allaient arrêter tous ceux présents dans l'entrepôt, et mettre le bâtiment sous surveillance discrète pour ensuite arrêter tout ceux qui pourraient s'y rendre dès le lendemain. Mash avait suggéré que Levy ne vienne pas, et s'était fait prendre un sacré savon.

D'autant que c'était elle qui avait planifié toute l'opération.

_J'en reviens pas que tu la laisse venir ! Grommela t-il à Gajeel dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient en route pour l'entrepôt. Levy marchait devant avec Panther Lilly, son lacrima à la main, et Mash ne parlait pas trop fort pour que la petite troupe de soldats, avançant derrière lui et Gajeel, ne les entende pas.

_Elle est beaucoup plus forte que tu le pense. Assura Gajeel.

__Elle_ ? Elle doit s'effondrer au premier coup !

_Détrompe-toi. Répondit Gajeel à mi-voix. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, elle sait encaisser.

Malheureusement, il était très bien placé pour le savoir.

_N'empêche... Persista Mash. Quand on l'a ramené en prison, le type de tout à l'heure nous a dit qu'à cette heure de la nuit, l'entrepôt serait plein de gars prêts à se battre...

_Je me fais pas trop de souci pour elle.

Gajeel n'était cependant pas si détendu, malgré le détachement qu'il voulait afficher. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait allé s'occuper de ça tout seul – c'était ce qu'il faisait, d'habitude. Il avait agit comme ça à Denish. Les types qu'ils allaient trouver seraient probablement gavés de rhodonite. La présence de Lilly le rassurait : son chat garderait ses arrières, si lui devait garder celles de Levy.

_Stop. Fit cette dernière. L'entrepôt est à deux rues d'ici, nous allons nous déployer maintenant. Gajeel, tu prends la tête. Est-ce que les hommes sont prêts ?

Elle se tourna vers le groupe de soldats qui les accompagnait.

Un sous-officier s'avança vers eux.

_Oui, biss Leby. Dous sobbes prêts. Dit le sous-officier Shaun.

Levy poussa un petit cri de surprise en découvrant sa tête, à la lumière d'un lampadaire.

_Bon sang, mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

Shaun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Dans le dos de la jeune femme, il vit deux yeux rouges briller férocement sur une silhouette noire.

_Heu... Un betit accident bendant l'entraînebent, biss.

Levy afficha une moue dubitative.

_Celui qui vous a fait ça ne vous a pas loupé. Il a du taper fort pour vous casser le nez comme ça !

_C'est brai.

Le regard de Mash passait de Shaun à Gajeel, et son visage s'éclaira.

_Hé, dis donc, ce sera pas lui que tu as...

Gajeel décida d'abréger tant qu'il le pouvait.

_Bon fini de bavasser, on y va ! Dix hommes avec le lieutenant Mcgarden, les autres avec moi !

Avant de se diriger vers l'entrée principale, son regard croisa celui de Levy.

« Sois prudente. » Pensa t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et hocha la tête, comme si elle avait compris le fond de sa pensée.

oOo

Levy avait prévu de poser des pièges tout autour du bâtiment, en privilégiant bien sûr les entrées. Dix hommes pour empêcher les éventuels fuyards, c'était très peu. Et il était vital qu'aucun d'eux ne s'échappe. Elle posa ses scripts assez rapidement. De simples trous ne retiendraient pas des hommes gavés de drogue, aussi truffa t-elle ses pièges d'un gaz supposé les endormir... En espérant qu'ils n'y seraient pas insensibles. Elle envoya ensuite quelqu'un prévenir Gajeel qu'il pouvait lancer l'attaque par devant, et attendit devant une petite porte située tout à l'arrière de l'entrepôt.

Le premier fuyard la franchit près de dix minutes plus tard. Il tomba dans le piège, déclenchant le gaz... Et à la satisfaction de Levy, resta immobile dans le trou. D'autres suivirent, que Levy fit récupérer au fur et à mesure par les soldats sous ses ordres. Gajeel devait bien s'amuser, à l'intérieur...

_Miss Levy !

Elle tourna la tête vers un soldat qui courait vers elle.

_Miss Levy, le capitaine m'a envoyé vous chercher... Ils ont besoin de vous. Leur chef s'est enfermé dans un bureau, à l'étage... Il a utilisé des runes.

Elle se tourna vers les soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

_Très bien. Vu que tout marche comme je le pensais, je vous laisse gérer la situation ici.

_Comptez sur nous, miss Levy !

Elle fit un bon saut pour éviter son propre piège, et entra par derrière. Les bruits de lutte lui parvinrent aussitôt aux oreilles. Après un petit couloir, elle déboucha sur l'entrepôt, et retint son souffle.

Il y avait bien une trentaine d'hommes face aux soldats de Gajeel. S'ils étaient tous déjà bien amochés, chaque type envoyé à terre se relevait aussitôt, insensible à la douleur.

_Levy, par ici ! Lui cria Lilly, à vingt mètres d'elle.

La jeune femme commença à parcourir la distance qui la séparait de l'exceed. Elle esquiva une lame lancée vers son ventre, répliquant avec une masse de fer un mouvement d'épaule lui permit d'éviter un autre coup mortel, avant de lancer son auteur dans un trou d'un coup de pied fouetté. Un homme réussit toutefois à la frapper pour la projeter au sol avant qu'elle n'atteigne Lilly, mais cela lui valut d'être carbonisé. Elle se releva souplement, et se retrouva aux côtés de l'exceed.

_Ça va ? S'informa t-il en jetant un adversaire au sol, sans la regarder.

_Très bien. Répondit-elle en jetant une vague d'eau qui renversa plusieurs opposants à la fois.

_Dans ce cas, tu as du travail...

Sans cesser de se battre, Lilly lui désigna une porte en fer juste derrière eux. Levy s'avança, et un mur de runes se révéla quand elle voulut l'ouvrir.

_Miles s'est enfuit par là. Seul, a priori. Lui indiqua Lilly par dessus son épaule.

La mage des mots se saisit d'une plume magique, chaussa ses lunettes, et parcourut les runes du doigt. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Enfantin, comparé aux œuvres de Freed. Même pas besoin de livre ou de carnet !

Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche, Lilly avait été obligé de s'éloigner. Quand Levy se concentrait, elle occultait tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Elle n'était jamais aussi vulnérable que dans ces moments. Aussi ne vit-elle pas un homme se précipiter sur elle, une arme au poing. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention au pilier de fer qui jaillit aussitôt du sol, projetant l'homme en question suffisamment loin pour ne plus être une menace.

_Tu gardes toujours un œil sur elle ? Demanda Mash à Gajeel, sans cesser de se battre.

_La ferme. Lui répondit-il.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le dragon slayer constata que la jeune femme n'était plus là. La porte scellée par les runes était grande ouverte, révélant un escalier étroit et sombre.

_Et merde. Jura t-il.

oOo

Levy avait le pied léger, ce qui lui permet de franchir l'escalier sans faire aucun bruit, en retenant son souffle. Elle déboucha sur un couloir étroit et sombre. Seule une lumière perçait au fond, que Levy suivit lentement. Elle arriva au niveau d'une porte entrouverte et éclairée, d'où elle perçut une voix, ce qui la poussa à rester sur ses gardes.

_Je dois le faire... Il faut le faire... Si je ne le fais pas, il va me tuer...

Elle jeta discrètement un œil par la porte entrebâillée.

Un homme brun et laid, le visage rond, était assis à un bureau. La tête dans les mains, il regardait avec désespoir un petit tas de billes noires devant lui.

_Je dois me décider... C'est maintenant ou jamais...

Levy comprit instantanément la situation, et sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Lentement, elle poussa la porte, ses mains ouvertes bien levées en évidence.

_Je peux vous aider. Dit-elle doucement.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

Miles Brown sursauta violemment, et brandit un énorme poignard vers la jeune femme, son autre main prête à se saisir d'une pastille.

_N'approchez pas ! Cria t-il.

_Calmez-vous. Dit doucement Levy. Vous ne voulez pas faire ça. Je sais ce qui vous arrive.

_N'importe quoi ! Vous ne pouvez rien comprendre, rien du tout !

_Bien sûr que si. Répliqua t-elle calmement. Vous êtes un bon trafiquant de drogue. Et en bon trafiquant, vous avez toujours respecté la première des règles : ne _jamais_ consommer sa propre drogue.

Elle marqua une pause, voyant son poignard retomber un peu. Elle continua sur le même ton.

_La rhodonite rend dépendant dès la première prise. Vous le savez, vous avez vu ce qu'elle fait aux consommateurs, et vous n'avez aucune envie de tomber là-dedans. Mais vous savez aussi que Vodka Killer ne vous pardonnera pas de vous être fait prendre. Donc vous croyez que votre seule solution, c'est de prendre cette pastille pour vous enfuir.

_Non ! Il ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Il va me faire tuer.

_Non. Parce qu'il y a une autre chose que vous ne savez pas, Miles. C'est que, avec ou sans rhodonite, vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir de toute façon.

Il la dévisagea en plissant les yeux.

_Mais je te connais, toi ! S'exclama t-il. T'étais à Denish avec Redfox et les autres ! T'es de Fairy Tail !

Il était donc présent quand Gajeel était venu mettre fin au trafic...

_Je suis au conseil, maintenant. Répondit Levy sans se départir de son calme. Mais Gajeel Redfox est ici, lui aussi. Et vous savez qu'il ne vous lâchera pas. Drogué ou pas, il vous aura.

Elle lui laissa le temps d'encaisser ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de reprendre.

_Mais si vous vous rendez, là maintenant, je vous donne ma parole que le conseil peut vous aider. Vodka ne pourra pas vous atteindre, Miles.

Il hésitait. Levy voyait qu'il allait céder... Quand il y eut des bruits de pas derrière elle.

_Levy ! J'arrive ! Cria Mash.

Miles cessa d'hésiter, et se saisit d'une pastille. Levy avait toujours les mains levées en évidence, au niveau de ses épaules. Mais ce n'était pas une posture pacifique, comme elle voulait le faire croire. Pour elle, c'était déjà l'amorce d'une attaque.

Elle traça son script dès qu'elle vit sa main de Miles atteindre la bille, et il fut frappé par la foudre avant de l'avoir portée à sa bouche.

Elle se retourna, furieuse, alors que Mash atteignait la porte.

_Bon sang, j'allais le convaincre de se rendre ! Explosa t-elle.

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

_Tu... Tu t'en es sortie seule ?

_Bien sûr que oui ! Tu croyais que je n'en étais pas capable ?

_Ben... Je t'ai peut-être un peu sous-estimée. Fit-il, contrit.

Elle se précipita près de Miles, qui gémissait de douleur, et s'employa à faire apparaître des cordes pour l'attacher.

_Vous devriez pas être là. Grogna t-il, à moitié conscient. Ça n'aurait pas dû...

_Laisse, je vais m'en occuper ! Dit Mash, écartant Levy. Il pèsera quand même moins lourd sur mes épaules...

Levy le laissa faire, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

En bas, tous les trafiquants étaient K.O. Un rapide regard sur l'entrepôt, et Levy constata qu'ils avaient quelques blessés légers de leur côté. Gajeel se porta vers elle dès qu'il la vit.

_T'as rien ? Demanda t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

_Rien du tout. Le rassura t-elle. Toi par contre...

Il arborait quelques coupures et traces de coups.

_Gihi, des égratignures. Ricana t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais nos gars se sont mieux débrouillés que ce que je pensais.

Mash les rejoignit, en traînant Miles que Levy avait saucissonné plus tôt.

_Et voilà ! Chantonna t-il. Il va nous conduire tout droit à Vodka Killer, et à la source de la rhodonite ! J'ai commencé à le faire un peu cracher, et...

Levy poussa un cri en le regardant.

_Mash ! Mais tu es blessé !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, et constata qu'il y avait du sang coulait de son flan gauche, collant son t-shirt à sa peau.

_Mince ! Ça alors, je n'ai rien remarqué ! Ça doit être superficiel...

_Pas sûr. Lui dit Gajeel. Ça saigne pas mal... Va faire refermer ça.

Laissant Miles, Mash plaqua une main sur sa blessure, et se dirigea vers la sortie, où un infirmier prodiguait des soins aux blessés.

_C'est terminé ici ! Déclara Panther Lilly en s'avançant vers eux. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Maintenant, rentrez dormir.

_Quoi ? S'exclama Gajeel. On a pas fini, il reste encore Vodka !

_Gajeel, il est presque deux heures du matin. On va surveiller le périmètre, tous ceux qui s'approcheront de cet endroit seront arrêtés. Vodka ne s'échappera pas avant demain, je pense. Je m'occupe de faire amener les prisonniers, et je prends la relève de l'interrogatoire de Miles. Vous trois, allez dormir quelques heures. Vous en avez besoin.

_Il a raison, Gajeel. Approuva Levy d'une voix douce. Ce sera plus dur de l'avoir si nous sommes fatigués.

Finalement, le dragon slayer se rangea à l'avis de son chat. Mash ayant fait refermer sa plaie par un soin magique, et assurant qu'il allait bien, ils partirent tous les trois à pied, Gajeel ayant refusé de monter dans un fiacre du conseil.

OoO

_Quelle soirée ! S'exclama Mash. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas battu comme ça, mon pote !

_Pas faux. Répondit Gajeel en esquissant un sourire.

_Et toi, ma jolie, t'as été impressionnante ! Continua t-il à l'adresse de Levy. Miles n'a pas eu le temps de prendre sa rhodonite que tu l'avais déjà étalé !

Il croisa les bras sur sa nuque.

_Ah y'a pas à dire, on s'emmerde jamais avec toi, Gajeel. Déclara t-il, l'air comblé.

_T'as pas été mal non plus. Lâcha le dragon slayer.

_Oh, tu parles du moment où j'ai empêché ce type de te transpercer ?

_Hé, te fais pas d'idées ! J'étais pas en mauvaise posture, okey ?

_Bien sûr... Comme au bon vieux temps !

Levy émit un rire cristallin en les écoutant se chamailler. Gajeel effleura la jeune femme du regard. Il ne pourrait pas lui avouer qu'il s'était inquiété, en la voyant partir seule pour ramener le type qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Au cours des mois écoulés, il s'était efforcé de la rendre plus forte. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour ce genre de mission. Et plus forte, elle l'était devenue. Mais ça n'empêchait pas son dragon de s'en faire chaque fois qu'une menace se profilait devant elle. La jeune femme surpris son regard, et elle le soutint en rosissant. Mash les regardaient du coin de l'œil, l'air pensif.

Ils laissèrent Levy devant chez elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur Gajeel avant de disparaître dans son immeuble. Quand le dragon slayer se retourna, il vit Mash qui l'observait, goguenard.

_Et donc, y'a rien entre vous ?

_Oh, ça va ! Grogna son ami.

_Franchement, Gajeel ! Je t'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme tu la regarde. Tu la couve littéralement des yeux !

_Tu te fais des idées. Jeta sèchement le dragon slayer.

_Ah ouais ? Et la façon dont tu l'as protégée dans le hangar ? On était à l'autre bout, et même en te battant, tu faisais en sorte de veiller sur elle !

_Tch !

Gajeel détourna le regard, les dents serrées.

_Je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passe, pour que tu fasses pas le premier pas.

_'Pas tes affaires.

Mash le regarda, semblant réfléchir.

_Voyons... T'en crève d'envie, mais tu te refuse visiblement à la toucher. T'as fais un truc que t'aurais pas dû faire, c'est ça ? Un truc assez grave pour t'interdire de...

_Ça suffit.

La voix de Gajeel était devenue glaciale, et son visage était terrifiant. Mash comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, et ravala sa salive.

Mais il sut aussi qu'il avait vu juste.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant de se séparer à un coin de rue.

_Écoute... Je sais ce que c'est... Faire un truc si horrible qu'on le regrette toute sa vie. Lâcha Mash alors que Gajeel lui tournait déjà le dos.

Le dragon slayer s'arrêta.

_Vraiment ? Dit-il sans se retourner. Parce que tu as des regrets, pour les gens que tu as tué ?

_Peut-être pas pour tous, mais... Je suis comme toi, mon vieux : j'essaye de vivre de façon à absoudre mes fautes. Mais, dans ton cas... T'as tué personne. Et cette fille, je pense qu'elle tient autant à toi que toi à elle, alors... Inutile de la punir aussi, pas vrai ?

Gajeel serra les dents à s'en faire mal. Sans rien ajouter, il reprit sa marche, plantant Mash au milieu de la rue.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

Le lendemain à huit heures, ils étaient déjà tous au QG. Levy, Gajeel et Mash écoutaient le compte rendu de Lilly, qui avait mené l'interrogatoire de Miles. Celui-ci avait révélé la cachette de Vodka sans beaucoup de difficulté. La mage des mots avait projeté un large plan de la ville sur la table. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise quand elle repéra le point indiqué par Lilly.

_Mais... C'est dans un quartier riche de la capitale, ça ! S'exclama Levy en observant le plan de la ville.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, j'y suis déjà allé. Déclara Mash, en se frottant les yeux. C'était déjà une de ses planques, il y a quelques années... Il ne possédait que quelques appartements, à cette époque.

_Selon Miles, maintenant il a racheté tout l'immeuble.

Levy ne chercha pas à cacher sa méfiance.

_Vous ne trouvez pas que Miles a lâché le morceau un peu vite ?

_Tu crois que c'est un leurre ? Demanda le mage de fer.

_Gajeel, il nous a bien signifié que pour avoir Vodka, il faudrait y aller sans attirer l'attention – et ce n'est pas étonnant, vu la fréquentation du quartier. Donc, pas de détachement de soldats derrière nous, cette fois. C'est bien pratique, non ? Ça pourrait être un piège... A moins qu'on ne puisse tout simplement rien trouver !

Mash intervint.

_Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège, mais... Si vous êtes pas sûrs de Miles, on peut peut-être utiliser un serum de vérité ?

Levy se mordilla la lèvre, en regardant pensivement Mash se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux. Le serum de vérité n'était pas très pratique : si la personne qui en prenait était bien incapable de mentir, la potion provoquait une puissante euphorie passées les trois premières minutes, ce qui rendait difficile les longs interrogatoires.

_Dans la mesure où l'on aurait qu'une question à lui poser, ça peut marcher. Accepta t-elle malgré tout.

Elle adhéra surtout à la proposition de Mash pour se rassurer. Ils injectèrent le serum à Miles, et Gajeel posa la question immédiatement. Levy se sentit plus légère quand Miles assura que la planque de son chef était bien là où il l'avait dit.

Mais ça sentait quand même le coup fourré.

Laissant Miles hurler de rire en se moquant des piercings de Gajeel et de la coupe au bol de Mash, ils commencèrent à élaborer un plan.

_On doit attaquer vite, avant que Vodka ne sache que son entrepôt a été vidé. Déclara Levy. On commencera à aller dans cet immeuble-là.

Elle indiqua un point sur la carte, tout à côté de la cachette de Vodka.

_D'ici, on pourra se donner un temps rapide pour observer les lieux, et voir comment entrer sans se faire repérer.

_Je comprends pas l'intérêt pour un réseau de drogue de se planquer dans un endroit aussi découvert. Grogna Gajeel.

_Sans doute parce que tu n'irais pas chercher un gros dealer dans un endroit pareil. Rétorqua Mash en haussant les épaules. C'est moins suspect qu'un quartier mal fréquenté.

_Mouais. C'est quand même pas très clair.

Il croisa le regard de Levy. Elle aussi se méfiait.

_Je vais voir Lilly pour qu'il vienne quand même nous couvrir avec ses hommes. Déclara t-elle, comprenant tout de suite le sens de son regard.

_Dis-lui bien de rester à distance, ils doivent surtout pas se faire remarquer...

_Mais être prêts à intervenir... Au cas où. Termina t-elle avant de filer.

Gajeel retint un sourire. Il n'avouerait jamais à personne qu'il _adorait_ qu'elle finisse ses phrases.

En revanche, le regard qu'il posa sur elle n'échappa pas à Mash.

OoO

Suivant le plan de Levy, ils entrèrent tout d'abord dans un immeuble situé à deux pâtés de maison de celui où se trouvait Vodka. Perchés sur le toit bardé de créneaux, ils voyaient parfaitement bien leur cible, dont l'entrée principale était bordée de fleurs et d'arbustes. Le genre de résidence cossue où un portier en livrée venait ouvrir aux visiteurs.

_Je vais faire discrètement le tour du bâtiment pour voir si on peut passer par derrière. Dit Gajeel. Vous, attendez ici.

Mash et Levy restèrent cachés. Au bout d'un long moment, Levy passa prudemment la tête par un créneau pour mieux observer les lieux, et tressaillit en sentant qu'on lui touchait les cheveux. Elle se retourna vivement, leva la main... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mash, qui lui saisit le poignet.

_Houlà, doucement ma jolie ! Dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Inutile de m'attaquer. On dirait que je me suis un peu trop penché sur toi pour regarder...

_Lâche-moi. Fit-elle entre ses dents.

Mash était beaucoup trop prêt à son goût, et elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

_Bien sûr...

Il lui libéra le poignet, et s'écarta légèrement.

_C'est pour Gajeel que tu mets ce parfum ? Je l'ai déjà remarqué la dernière fois, il est très agréable...

_Pour... Je... Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Jeta t-elle d'une voix sèche, en rougissant violemment.

Heureusement, Gajeel surgit à cet instant.

_C'est bon, la voie est libre, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'entrer. Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il en voyant la tête furieuse de Levy.

_Très bien. Répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Allons-y.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle le dépassait, et jeta un regard à Mash, qui haussa les épaules.

oOo

Gajeel les mena le long d'une ruelle discrète, vers une petite trappe en fer rouillé dissimulée dans le sol.

_La cave, mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Levy à voix basse.

Ils descendirent un escalier étroit et noir. Levy se permit de faire une petite lumière, et ils finirent par trouver une porte menant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Une immeuble qui s'avéra très vite sombre... Et à première vue, vide.

_Tu te souviens un peu des lieux ? Demanda Gajeel à son ami.

_Un peu... Il y a une grand pièce, genre salle de réception, ou on pourrait peut-être le trouver... Autrement, il pourrait être n'importe où dans le bâtiment. Il faut qu'on trouve un grand escalier... Par là, je pense.

Ils parlaient à voix basses, tout en avançant. Mash les emmena le long de plusieurs couloirs, toujours sombres et abandonnés, puis ils débouchèrent enfin sur un grand escalier menant aux étages. Mash s'arrêta dès le premier palier.

_Voilà, on devrait commencer ici... Vodka doit être dans la grande salle de réception, à cet étage. Il vous faudra aller par là-bas. Ajouta t-il en montrant une porte, sur la gauche.

_Vous ? Releva Gajeel. Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Son ami fit non de la tête, et prit une grande inspiration.

_ Miles m'a dit quelque chose, quand j'étais seul avec lui... Il voulait me convaincre de les rejoindre.

Il eut soudain l'air un peu coupable.

_C'est à dire ? L'encouragea Levy. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

_Il... Il m'a parlé d'un stock de rhodonite. Une nouvelle version, encore plus forte... Et plus addictive.

Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

_Et je veux la détruire. Il _faut_ que je la détruise. Dit-il à voix basse.

_Je comprends. Dit Levy. Mais si on prend le temps de la détruire maintenant, Vodka pourrait s'apercevoir que nous sommes ici, et ficher le camp !

_ C'est pour ça que je vous laisse aller le chercher seuls. Vous trouverez le chemin facilement.

Gajeel ne cacha pas sa réticence. Laisser Mash seul ? Avec tout un stock de drogue, qui plus est ? Mais il ne pouvait pas partir avec lui. La seule solution, c'était...

_Je vais venir avec toi. Déclara Levy. A deux, ce sera plus rapide. Gajeel peut s'occuper seul de Vodka, en tout cas pour commencer. On pourra le rejoindre rapidement après avoir tout détruit.

Mash sembla hésiter un instant.

_Gajeel est fort, c'est sûr... Mais Vodka ne sera pas seul ! Tu te sens de le faire ? Demanda t-il à son ami.

Le dragon slayer haussa les épaules.

_Ça devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

_Très bien, dans ce cas... On te rejoint très vite ! Tu viens, ma jolie ?

Mash fit volte-face vers l'escalier. Levy se tourna vers Gajeel, qui lui fit un signe bref de la tête. Son regard lui intimait de rester sur ses gardes.

oOo

_Cinquième étage... Nous ne sommes même pas à la moitié. Haleta Levy en franchissant le palier à la suite de Mash, quelques minutes plus tard.

_C'est un grand immeuble. Lâcha Mash, laconique.

_Cette rhodonite, tu n'as pas peur que ça te donne envie de replonger ?

Mash stoppa en plein milieu de l'escalier. Levy s'arrêta elle-aussi.

_Ce sera pas un problème. Fit Mash. Il n'y a pas de rhodonite.

D'un geste vif, il fit volte face pour se jeter sur Levy... Mais se prit un énorme rocher dans la figure. Le temps qu'il se relève, Levy s'était réfugiée sous la cage d'escalier, un étage en dessous de lui.

_Tu étais sur tes gardes, on dirait ! S'exclama le traître.

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. Déclara Levy. Mais même si c'est Gajeel qui me l'a demandé, je sais qu'il croyait en toi. Il va être très déçu.

_Oui, pauvre Gajeel. Ricana Mash. Une victoire aux jeux magiques, des amis, un travail au conseil... Il n'a pas été gâté, le pauvre !

_Gajeel ne doit sa vie qu'à lui-même ! Il a choisi de devenir quelqu'un de bien !

_Oh... Tu dis ça parce que tu trouves que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ? Demanda Mash en descendant lentement les escaliers.

Levy serra les dents. Mash les avait piégé, et elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle devait prévenir Lilly, vite. Elle fourra une main dans sa poche, et poussa un cri de surprise en constatant qu'elle était vide.

_Mon lacrima !

C'était une catastrophe. Elle ne pourrait pas prévenir Lilly qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège ! Au dessus d'elle, Mash ricana, et elle comprit.

_C'était ça alors, tu me l'as pris tout à l'heure !

_Si tu veux savoir, je ne mentais pas sur ton parfum...

La jeune femme serra les poings.

_Tu nous as bien eu. Tu étais drogué tout ce temps ? C'est pour ça que tes yeux étaient rouges. Et... Oh, bon sang. Les types qui venaient te voir en prison... Leurs noms, c'étaient les anagrammes du nom de Miles Brown !

Un simple détail, sur lequel elle avait eu le doigt, et qui venait de la frapper comme une massue. Mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tout ça, et y penser maintenant !

_Hé oui. Pour une fois, tu y as pensé trop tard... Pourtant, t'as fait capoter toutes les fausses pistes qu'on avait semées. Si on en est là, c'est ta faute, tu sais.

Elle entendait ses pas qui s'approchaient.

_Si tu approches encore, tu vas déguster. Prévint Levy, le bras déjà levé.

Elle entendit Mash s'arrêter. Elle ne le voyait pas encore.

_J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal... Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Alors voilà ce que je propose : ou tu résistes, on se bat, et je t'abîme un peu. Ou tu te rends sagement, et tout ira bien.

_Vraiment ! Tu prétends que tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire de mal ?

_Voyons. Susurra Mash. L'important n'est pas que je t'en fasse, mais que Gajeel pense que je peux t'en faire.

Levy se sentit blêmir.

_Quel rapport avec Gajeel ? Demanda t-elle.

_Ce n'est pas évident ? S'il pense que sa précieuse Levy peut perdre, disons, un ou deux doigts, ça devrait le motiver à se tenir à carreaux. On pourrait même l'amener à nous aider !

_Sa... Quoi ? Souffla Levy, ébranlée.

Mash en profita pour agir, la sentant déstabilisée. Il était dans le vrai, mais il avait sous-estimé les capacités de la jeune femme, qui le repoussa avec un éclair. La foudre le renvoya au dessus des escaliers, et il s'écrasa violemment contre les marches.

Le traitre se releva comme s'il n'avait rien, un large sourire sur le visage.

_T'as oublié ?La rhodonite arrête la douleur.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8_

Gajeel n'avait pas l'esprit complètement tranquille, en laissant Mash et Levy derrière lui. Il était déterminé à faire vite. Il traversa un long couloir en courant, ouvrit une porte... Et se figea. Une bonne dizaine d'hommes aux visages peu amènes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Le temps se suspendit. Puis l'un des types enfourna ce qui ressemblait à une bille noire.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du dragon slayer.

_Si vous voulez jouer à ça... Grogna t-il en fermant la porte.

Il laissa un vrai carnage derrière lui, avant de continuer son chemin.

Avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu un temps précieux, il traversa encore plusieurs couloirs, et d'autres pièces – toujours vides, avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une grande porte à double battant, qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Il découvrit une grande salle de balle, surmontée d'un balcon, et au centre de laquelle avait été dressée une longue table, couverte de victuailles. Attablé, en compagnie de six autres hommes, se trouvait Vodka Killer.

En voyant Gajeel pénétrer dans la salle, le vieil homme leva le nez de son assiette, et s'essuya la bouche.

_T'as mis le temps, Redfox ! Alors, on a passé l'uniforme du conseil ? Pas eu trop d'ennuis sur la route ?

Les types autour de lui se levèrent brusquement, mais sur un signe de Vodka, ils s'écartèrent.

Gajeel bouillait littéralement. Vodka était donc au courant qu'il allait venir ? Il prit le temps d'analyser la situation avant de s'avancer, mais aucun autre danger ne semblait pointer.

_C'est bon, le vieux. La partie est finie. Je vais te ramener en tôle par la peau du cou, et cette fois tu vas y rester. Tu te lèves tout seul, ou t'as besoin d'aide ?

_Oh, la prison, ça m'a pas réussit.

Gajeel s'avança vers Vodka d'un pas vif. Les types s'étaient écartés à quelques mètres, et ne faisaient pas mine de s'interposer. Tant mieux pour eux.

_Ne le prends pas comme ça, Redfox. Je me disais qu'on pourrait discuter. Je me fais une belle retraite, tu sais. Tu pourrais avoir ta part, en y mettant du tien...

Gajeel avait fini de longer la table.

_Laisse tomber tes histoires, enfoiré. Je mange pas de ce pain-là !

Vodka continuait à sourire, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver considérablement le dragon slayer.. Il revit son ami d'enfance trembler d'envie devant un paquet de rhodonite, et une vague de haine le submergea. Vodka avait transformé Mash en loque avec sa foutue drogue, il devait le payer.

Son poing s'écrasa sur la figure du vieil homme, qui s'étala par terre. Ses compagnons observaient, mais n'intervenaient toujours pas, ce qui alerta Gajeel. Soit ils étaient assez intelligents pour savoir qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids (mais ça n'arrivait jamais), soit ils attendaient quelque chose. Restant sur ses gardes, il regarda Vodka à terre, occupé à se masser la mâchoire.

_Tu vas regretter ça. Grogna t-il.

_Ah ouais ? Je vais sans doute t'en mettre un autre... Répondit Gajeel.

_ Ah, Redfox, tu n'as pas compris. Quand la méthode douce ne marche pas, il faut juste être plus dur.

_On est d'accord là-dessus. Fit le jeune homme en faisant craquer ses jointures.

_Tu veux revoir ta copine entière, ou en morceaux ?

Gajeel se figea. Le sourire de Vodka s'élargit encore plus.

_Voilà, tu vois. Il faut savoir prendre les gens par le bon bout, pour mieux les contrôler...

Gajeel sembla se réveiller. Il attrapa Vodka par le col.

_Tu bluffes ! Gronda t-il. Si tu crois que je vais...

_MASH ! Appela Vodka.

Au dessus d'eux, au sommet d'un grand escalier, une porte s'ouvrit. Gajeel vit alors Mash s'avancer sur le balcon.

D'une poigne ferme, il maintenait Levy contre lui. Elle avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Et il tenait un couteau sous sa gorge.

_Non. Souffla Gajeel, assommé.

Certes, il ne pensait plus faire totalement confiance à Mash. Certes, il avait dit à Levy de s'en méfier. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait les trahir.

Pas à ce point.

_C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Vodka d'un ton enjoué, tout en réajustant sa chemise. Se rendre compte qu'on ne mène pas le jeu, mais qu'on a été manipulé tout le temps.

_Gajeel ! S'écria Levy. Règle-lui son compte, n'écoute pas ce... AIE !

Mash appuya sur son bras blessé. Il lui avait démonté l'épaule durant leur lutte, et elle tremblait presque à cause de la douleur.

_Tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Lui siffla t-il. Ça t'as pas suffit, tout à l'heure ? Elle est sacrément tenace, ta chère Levy. Ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Gajeel. Sans la rhodonite, je n'aurais jamais gagné...

Gajeel serra les poings à s'en faire mal.

_Mash. Articula Gajeel, d'une voix vibrante de colère qui résonna dans la salle. Si notre amitié a jamais compté pour toi... Si ce qu'on a vécu ensemble a une quelconque valeur... Retire ce couteau de sa gorge, et laisse-la partir.

Dans son dos, Levy sentit Mash trembler. Elle eut presque peur que le couteau ne ripe sur sa peau.

_Il est drogué, Gajeel. Articula t-elle. Il est complètement addict, il...

_La ferme ! Grogna Mash, en lui tordant le bras, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur. Ferme-la ou je...

_LACHES-LA ! Rugit Gajeel, d'une voix qui fit trembler jusqu'aux murs.

_Calme-toi, Redfox. Intima Vodka.

Il se rassit, et se resservit du vin.

_Tu veux que je te dises ? Mash est avec moi depuis le début. Et depuis le début, il avait deux missions... Brouiller les pistes jusqu'à moi, sans se trahir... Et dégotter ton point faible. Tu me suis ?

Gajeel blêmit, et au dessus de lui, Levy retint son souffle. Vodka sirotait son verre.

_C'est dommage qu'il ait échoué sur la première partie. Heureusement, il a réussit sa deuxième mission. Il a trouvé ta faille, et maintenant je la tiens dans ma main. Il va falloir que tu manges sacrément bien dans cette main, si tu veux récupérer ta copine entière. Surtout après le coup que tu m'a mis. Faudrait pas qu'elle paye pour ça, non ?

Il se resservit du vin.

_Pourriture... Fit Levy.

Vodka leva son verre vers elle.

_Merci ma beauté ! J'en reviens pas que ton point faible soit tout bêtement une femme.

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais.

_Le grand Gajeel Redfox ! Kurogane no Gajeel ! Amoureux d'une jolie fille ! C'est pathétique !

Levy se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant ses larmes. Elle se sentait stupide.

_Lilly... Panther Lilly attend notre signal. Articula t-elle. Sans nouvelle, il finira bien par intervenir, et là...

_T'inquiète, fit Mash, on a prévu ça. J'ai toujours ton lacrima...

Vodka tira un objet de sa poche, et le posa bien en évidence sur la table. C'était un bracelet à clapet, d'un noir brillant.

_Un bracelet anti-magie. Déclara t-il. Très rare, je sais. Ajouta t-il devant la tête surprise de Gajeel. C'est le seul que j'aie pu me procurer. Et tu vas le mettre, Redfox.

_NON! Cria Levy.

Si Gajeel se privait de magie, ils étaient vraiment fichus.

_Tu vas le mettre, reprit Vodka, et ta jolie petite mage va appeler votre copain pour qu'il rentre gentiment au bercail avec ses hommes.

Le dragon slayer posa les yeux sur le bracelet noir.

_Mash. Prononça Gajeel d'une voix blanche. C'est la dernière chance que je te donne. Relâche Levy tout de suite, sans lui faire de mal.

Vodka éclata de rire, et Mash se resserra sur Levy, lui tirant un cri de douleur.

_T'as toujours été tellement fort, Gajeel... Même quand je pensais te battre avec la rhodonite, tu m'as écrasé. Mais maintenant, je tiens la seule chose qui pourrait te mettre à genoux. Et je vais pas m'en priver.

Avec un sourire pervers, il se pressa dans le dos la jeune femme, qui poussa un gémissement de dégoût alors qu'il inspirait profondément son parfum, le nez dans ses cheveux. A cet instant précis, si Gajeel avait pu lui arracher la tête, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Vodka éclata d'un rire mauvais devant l'aura noire que développait le dragon slayer.

_Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais l'atteindre ! Maintenant, mets ce foutu bracelet, et je te donne ma parole que je ne laisserai pas Mash la toucher... Bien qu'il en ait très envie, on dirait.

Sans le regarder, Gajeel planta son regard dans celui de Levy. Instantanément, celle-ci comprit le message, et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

Un pilier de fer jaillit du mur et vint percuter Mash en plein derrière la tête. Alors qu'il était projeté sur le côté, Levy se sentit elle aussi entraînée par terre. La lame du couteau ripa sur sa peau, traçant une ligne brûlante. Elle roula sur les fesses, et rampa le plus loin possible de Mash. Ses mains étaient solidement attachées, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir mille aiguilles plantées dans son épaule droite. Elle ne pourrait pas se relever facilement.

Alors qu'en bas, Gajeel assénait un formidable coup de poing à Vodka, et se faisait attaquer par les types qui s'étaient écartés un peu plus tôt, Levy vit Mash se relever difficilement. Le coup du pilier aurait du le mettre K.O ! Les effets de la rhodonite étaient toujours présents. Mash posa des yeux furieux sur elle, et s'avança dans sa direction. N'ayant pas l'usage de ses mains, elle tenta un truc qu'elle n'avait jamais fait : relevant les jambes, elle s'en servit pour écrire un Script. Un bloc de fer envoya Mash s'écraser à quelques mètres d'elle. Plutôt efficace.

Sauf qu'il se releva aussitôt, l'air furieux.

_Merde. Fit-elle entre ses dents.

Il faudrait qu'elle travaille cette technique, si ils s'en sortaient.

_Petite garce. Grogna le jeune homme en s'ébrouant. Tu vas avoir ton compte...

_TUE-LA, MASH ! Tue-la maintenant ! Hurla Vodka Killer.

Mash tira son épée, et enfourna encore une bille noire.

Levy sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

_NON ! T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE ! Rugit Gajeel, et envoyant valser un homme de Vodka.

Mash se jeta en avant. Cinq énormes piliers jaillirent du sol, dressant une barrière entre lui et Levy.

Gajeel poussa un grognement de douleur quand une lame se planta dans son épaule. La seconde d'inattention qu'il avait sacrifié pour envoyer ses piliers protéger Levy avait permis à un des types de le blesser. Le dragon slayer répondit en lui brisant le bras.

Au dessus, Mash regarda la barrière de piliers avec mépris.

_Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! Grogna t-il.

Il se saisit d'un pilier, et sous les yeux effarés de Levy, commença à le plier.

_C'est dommage, moi qui te trouvais si jolie... Pour une fois...

Le pilier plia, et Mash l'enjamba. Levy tentait de reculer comme elle pouvait.

_J'aurais possédé ce que Gajeel désirait.

Levy butta contre le mur. C'était fini, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Mash se dressa devant elle.

_Mais au moins, il ne t'auras jamais, lui non plus.

Levy hurla quand il leva son épée et l'abattit sur elle.

Gajeel fut plus rapide. Glissé dans son ombre, il se matérialisa juste devant la jeune femme, la protégeant de son corps, et l'épée de Mash percuta son bras recouvert de fer.

Levy ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Mash ne pourrait rien contre le dragon slayer.

Quant à Mash, il eut un mouvement de recul.

_Tu me battras pas cette fois ! Prévint Mash en se mettant en garde.

_Tu te souviens, à Denish ?

Son bras se transforma en lame acérée.

_Je t'avais dit de plus t'approcher d'elle. Gronda Gajeel.

_J'ai repris de la rhodonite. Prévint Mash avec un sourire mauvais. Une version beaucoup plus forte qu'avant.

_Tant mieux. Souffla Gajeel. Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te cogner dessus. Ce serait moins drôle si tu te laissais faire.

Il se jeta sur Mash, qui para son bras-épée avec sa lame, mais fut repoussé par son autre bras mué en pilier de fer.

Levy regardait, impuissante, toujours attachée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas: elle ne savait trop comment, mais en quelques secondes Gajeel avait mis hors d'attaque les sbires de Vodka, ainsi que Vodka lui-même. Ils étaient inanimés, et des bracelets de fer clouaient tout le monde au sol.

_Tu-l'a-blés-sée. Martela Gajeel en même temps qu'il frappait.

Le dragon slayer était littéralement aveuglé par la colère. L'épée de Mash vola en éclat, et le bras-pilier de Gajeel l'atteignit entre les côtes, le pliant en deux. Le traître ne se releva pas, cette fois. Les bras repliés sur lui-même, suffoquant, crachant du sang, il essayait désespérément de capter de l'air pour respirer.

Mais le dragon slayer était toujours furieux. Son pilier de fer s'écrasa sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec un craquement sinistre, et il alla mordre la poussière, avant qu'un violent coup de pied ne l'envoie s'exploser contre le mur. La main du mage de fer se referma aussitôt sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de basculer, impitoyable, et il leva son bras, transformé en lame meurtrière.

_Gajeel.

Le dragon slayer se figea, sa lame suspendue.

_Gajeel, s'il te plaît. Regarde-le. C'est terminé.

Il serra les dents, et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières.

Lentement, il abaissa sa lame, qui redevint un bras. Puis il ouvrit les doigts, laissant Mash tomber au sol, inanimé.

Il se détourna. Il penserait plus tard à l'acte irréparable qu'il avait faillit commettre. Levy avait encore besoin de lui.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

_T'es blessée. Dit-il sur le ton du constat.

Il coupa ses liens, et elle poussa un gémissement en détendant son bras blessé. Les yeux du dragon slayer tombèrent également sur la coupure qui striait son cou, et sur les bleus qu'elle arborait un peu partout. Mash avait dû mettre le paquet pour la battre. Avec une douceur étonnante, il examina son bras et son épaule.

_Tu... Tu penses que tu peux le remettre ? Fit Levy d'une voix douloureuse.

_Ouais, sans aucun doute. Mais ça va faire mal.

_J'ai _déjà_ mal...

Il prit fermement son avant-bras dans une main, et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et il tira d'un geste vif. Levy cria de douleur, mais le bruit que fit son bras indiqua que l'épaule était correctement remise. Gajeel la retint contre lui alors qu'elle basculait en avant. Elle resta un instant la tête contre son torse, haletante, récupérant son souffle. Elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement les cheveux, comme pour la rassurer. Levy releva lentement la tête, et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Gajeel. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. La main du jeune homme glissa doucement sur sa nuque, son pouce lui caressant la joue, attirant son visage vers le sien. Levy ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et entrouvrit la bouche, allant à la rencontre de sa langue. Avec un gémissement de plaisir, elle plaqua son corps contre le sien, approfondissant le baiser, qui devint très vite passionné.

Il furent brutalement interrompu par le lacrima de Levy qui sonna depuis la poche de Mash. Gajeel et Levy se séparèrent et se regardèrent en rougissant.

_Je... Ce doit être Lilly... Bafouilla Levy.

_Bouge pas, t'es blessée.

Gajeel se leva, et alla chercher le lacrima dans la poche de Mash. Il répondit aussitôt.

_Gajeel ! S'exclama Lilly, dans le cristal. Tout va bien ? Nous aurions déjà du avoir de vos nouvelles ! Nous sommes juste devant l'immeuble.

_Ouais, il y a eu des complications... Mais on a chopé Vodka. Tu peux venir. Grouillez-vous, Levy est blessée.

_On arrive tout de suite. Répondit Lilly avant de couper.

_Je... Ce n'est pas très grave ! Protesta la jeune femme.

Sans répondre, Gajeel retira son manteau pour en déchirer un pan, et constituer une attelle improvisée pour maintenir le bras de Levy, malgré ses protestations. Le temps qu'il lui immobilise le bras, ils virent débarquer Lilly et une vingtaine de soldats du conseil en bas de la salle.

_Vous avez fait vite ! Apprécia t-il.

Lilly s'avança vers l'escalier qui menait au balcon sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Alors que Levy tentait de se relever, Gajeel se pencha et la souleva dans ses bras.

_Heu... Gajeel... Je peux marcher, tu sais... Je n'ai mal qu'au bras...

_Tu parles trop.

Lilly ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes quand Gajeel descendit les escaliers, portant une Levy toute rouge et confuse dans ses bras. D'un signe de tête, Gajeel lui indiqua le balcon.

_Mash. Dit-il simplement. Fous-le moi en tôle, et fais en sorte que je ne le vois plus.

Sans autres explications, il traversa la salle, Levy toujours dans ses bras.

…...

_ Et voilà, bientôt la fin de l'histoire ! D'avance, je remercie celles qui l'ont suivie : j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que le reste. Je publierai l'épilogue la semaine prochaine... Attention, il y aura du lemon ! ;)_


	9. Epilogue

_Épilogue_

_Alors, il était drogué tout ce temps ?

_Oui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de rhodonite devant nous, mais le manque se faisait vite ressentir. C'est pour ça qu'il avait souvent les yeux rouges.

Lilly aspira une gorgée de son jus de kiwi, avant de lâcher sa paille. Il avait sa petite taille de chat.

_Il s'est tout de même arrangé pour en prendre, avant l'attaque de l'entrepôt.

Levy acquiesça en sirotant son thé.

_C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'il était blessé.

_N'empêche. Dit Lilly d'un air songeur. Il s'est bien débrouillé, pour que vous le croyiez.

_Il a fait en sorte de ne brouiller les pistes qu'un petit peu chaque fois. En nous laissant découvrir des éléments qui étaient vrais, il évitait qu'on doute de lui. J'avoue que quand il a proposé d'utiliser du serum de vérité sur Miles, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il nous trahirait.

_Mais à la fin, il vous a fait arriver jusqu'à Vodka... C'était voulu ?

_Pas tout à fait. Miles allait le voir en prison. Il choisissait les horaires pour ne pas rencontrer les même gardes, et pouvait y aller sous deux identités différentes.

_Comme ça, il restait en contact avec Vodka. Ils ont tout prévu, même la coopération de Mash...

_...Exact. Complèta Levy. Si on prend la lettre codée, c'était un leurre destiné à faire gagner du temps à Vodka. Il aurait sans doute filé au bout de quelques jours. Mais Mash pensait pouvoir contrôler Gajeel, si jamais on atteignait notre but. Il a tout fait pour ne pas perdre notre confiance... Et il a réussit. Termina t-elle d'une voix amère.

Elle finit son thé, songeuse.

_Ça doit être horrible, pour Gajeel. Il doit se sentir tellement...

La sonnette d'entrée l'interrompit, et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à Gajeel.

_J'ai fait ton fichu rapport pour le vieux chauve. Grogna t-il en entrant chez elle. Tu viendras pas te plaindre s'il y a des fautes !

_Bah, je suppose que pour cette fois, Jura-san pourra s'en contenter. Répondit-elle en retournant s'asseoir dans le salon.

Lilly aspira bruyamment la fin de son jus de kiwi, et posa son verre avant de battre des ailes pour décoller du canapé.

_Je vais vous laisser. Dit-il d'un ton léger.

_Hein ?

_Je rentre à la maison. Dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Ne te sens pas obligé de rentrer ce soir, Gajeel !

Il s'envola par la fenêtre avant qu'ils aient pu réagir.

Levy regarda Gajeel, un peu gênée qu'ils soient soudain seuls... Et terriblement excitée à cette perspective. D'autant que Gajeel la regardait avec intensité. Il s'avança lentement, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_Je suis désolé.

Les yeux de Levy s'agrandirent sous la surprise. La voix de Gajeel n'avait été qu'un murmure.

_Tu... Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à...

_Mash.

Il baissa les yeux, et Levy vit ses poings se serrer sur ses genoux.

_Il t'as blessée. Il t'aurait tuée... A cause de moi.

Levy sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_De nous deux, murmura t-elle, c'est bien toi qu'il a le plus blessé tu n'as pas à être désolé, Gajeel... Tu lui as donné une seconde chance, et... Il t'as trahit...

Levy se tut, incapable de finir sa phrase. Doucement, elle prit le visage de Gajeel dans ses mains, et s'avança pour poser son front contre le sien. Il la saisit par la taille et ferma les yeux.

_J'ai faillit le tuer. Souffla t-il. Je _voulais_ le tuer. Quand je l'ai vu poser les mains sur toi...

_Tu ne l'as pas fait. Répondit-elle doucement. Et je vais bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard rouge dans ses yeux noisette, et elle se sentit fondre de désir. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement, et les bras de Gajeel se refermèrent sur elle.

_Tu as mis le temps...

_Je sais... J'en perdrai plus.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et se laissa basculer en arrière, sans quitter sa bouche. Abandonnant son cou, ses mains parcoururent son torse, avant de se glisser sous son t-shirt. Elle ronronna de plaisir en sentant ses abdominaux durs et chauds sous ses paumes – elle avait tant rêvé de les caresser. Gajeel passa sa main le long de sa jambe, la remonta sur sa cuisse pour glisser doucement sous sa jupe. Il retira son t-shirt et se pressa passionnément contre elle, ses mains parcourant impatiemment son corps. Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il commença à palper ses seins, tout en sentant son sexe déjà dur se frotter contre elle, à travers son pantalon. Mais sans crier gare, Gajeel s'écarta brutalement et se redressa au dessus d'elle. Il haletait violemment.

_Je... Gajeel ?

_Levy, tu... Tu es sûre ? Articula t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le regard de Levy s'adoucit, et elle se redressa elle aussi pour se rapprocher de lui.

_Oh oui, Gajeel. Répondit-elle, le souffle court. Ça fait même un bon moment que je le suis...

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, explorant sa bouche avec ferveur. Glissant une main sous ses fesses, il la souleva dans ses bras. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne Levy dans un canapé étroit. Pas pour leur première fois. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, et la posa sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle. Gajeel lui arracha presque son haut, dégrafant son soutien-gorge dans le même geste. De longs gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Levy quand il commença à lui embrasser délicatement les seins, et elle tenta maladroitement de déboucler la ceinture de son compagnon. Il envoya rapidement valser son pantalon et son caleçon. Levy sentit son cœur bondir en voyant son sexe dressé – bien mieux en vrai que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Gajeel glissa une main dans sa culotte, et elle se cabra en poussant un cri. Il poussa un sifflement appréciateur en la sentant complètement trempée.

_Re-Retire-la moi ! Gémit-elle.

Ils s'enivrèrent longtemps de caresses et de baisers, explorant leurs corps, s'offrant à l'autre en laissant parler un désir longtemps refoulé. D'abord hésitante, Levy commença à caresser le sexe de Gajeel d'une main plus assurée, effleurant le gland avec délicatesse. Gajeel finit par lui attraper le bras, la tête nichée dans ses seins.

_A-Arrête ça, ou... Je vais me lâcher dans ta main. Et j'ai d'autres idées en tête.

Sans cesser d'embrasser le corps de la jeune femme, il commença à descendre vers son ventre, lui tirant des gémissements de plus en plus profonds, jusqu'à atteindre son entre-jambe. Levy crut mourir de plaisir quand Gajeel posa ses lèvres entre ses cuisses, explorant minutieusement son intimité. Elle eut l'impression de fondre sous sa langue, alors que son plaisir montait, encore et encore... Quand il arriva, elle empoigna la crinière noire du mage, son corps s'arqua sous l'orgasme et elle se mit à crier. Gajeel s'écarta, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et remonta vers elle en s'essuyant la bouche, alors qu'elle-même était à bout de souffle.

_Je vois que tu as apprécié... Souffla t-il en lui embrassant les seins.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa passionnément, ondulant son corps sous le sien, réclamant son sexe en elle. Il lui saisit les poignets pour les remonter au dessus de sa tête, et les maintint avec une main, l'autre tenant fermement sa hanche. Gajeel la pénétra lentement, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa compagne.

_Oh, Gajeel... Gémit-elle, quand il fut tout en entier en elle.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant. Il commença à bouger son bassin. La poitrine de Levy se soulevait contre son torse. Il lui lâcha les poignets pour lui saisir un sein, et elle lui agrippa la nuque.

_Gajeel... Plus vite... Implora t-elle.

Il remonta vers son visage, sans accélérer.

_Laisse-moi... En profiter... Tu peux pas savoir... Depuis combien de temps je rêve ça. Haleta t-il contre sa bouche.

Levy lui mordilla la lèvre en réponse. Au bout d'une éternité, Gajeel la fit basculer sur lui d'un mouvement souple. Elle se redressa, les mains sur son large torse, et ondula ses hanches dans de profonds va et vient, le dos arqué. Gajeel s'humecta les doigts, et lui caressa le sexe pendant qu'elle bougeait. Levy accéléra, sentant l'orgasme remonter dans son ventre. Alors qu'elle l'atteignait en criant, il la renversa sur le dos et la prit dans de puissants claquements du bassin. Levy se mit à pousser des cris de jouissance, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans les épaules luisantes de son compagnon, qui finit par jouir avec elle.

Haletants et en sueur, ils n'osaient pas bouger. Gajeel était toujours en Levy, et il aurait voulu ne jamais en partir. Il sentit néanmoins que, l'excitation passée, il commençait à écraser la jeune femme. Sans la lâcher, il se décala sur le côté, et elle se blottit sur lui.

Un coup d'œil au réveil lui tira un cri.

_Il est si tard que ça !

Elle avait la voix un peu cassée. Son amant lui offrir un sourire carnassier.

_Gihi ! J'ai réussi à te faire perdre la notion du temps. T'avais prévu de me mettre dehors pour faire autre chose, peut-être ?

Il avait adopté un ton dégagé, mais elle cru percevoir une once d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit tendrement en se blottissant contre son torse en sueur.

_Seulement si tu envisage de partir.

Des bras musclés se refermèrent sur elle, comme pour la retenir.

_Aucune chance. Souffla t-il, d'un ton féroce.

Levy toussota.

_C'est étrange, j'ai la voix cassée.

_Gihi ! T'as pas remarqué que tu criais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_J'ai du crier, oui, mais quand même pas...

Il ricana.

_Gihi ! C'était plutôt des hurlements. Tes voisins doivent être soulagés que ce soit finit !

Levy se couvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

_Tu... Tu veux dire qu'ils ont dû m'entendre ?

Le sourire de Gajeel s'élargit.

_Toute la ville a dû t'entendre !

Levy se mit littéralement à fumer du visage.

_C'est tellement embarrassant !

_Bah ! Ca veut dire que j'ai fait du bon boulot ! Déclara Gajeel, très satisfait de lui-même.

_Mais... J'aurais dû faire attention ! Les voisins...

_T'avais la tête ailleurs. La coupa t-il. Et de toute façon...

Il la fit basculer sur le dos, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

_Il vaut mieux qu'ils s'y habituent. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te faire crier très, très souvent...

Il l'embrassa passionnément, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Après tout, il le lui avait dit : il ne perdrait plus de temps.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que Levy s'endormait contre lui, et que le sommeil le gagnait également, Gajeel se dit qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais pour la première fois, en sentant le souffle régulier de la jeune femme, il se dit que ce n'était pas le plus important. Levy l'avait choisi. Elle s'était offerte à lui. Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

_Il vont faire de drôle de têtes. Murmura Levy, dans un demi-sommeil.

_Quoi ?

_Tous les autres... Dit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux. Quand on aura reformé Fairy Tail... Il feront une sacrée tête.

_Gihi ! Ça tu l'as dit. J'ai hâte qu'on reforme la guilde, rien que pour voir ça !

Fin


End file.
